Et ils ne vécurent heureux
by Narwe
Summary: Il ne bougeait plus. Je levai vainement la main, comme pour le toucher, l'attraper, murmurant son nom. Il ne bougea pas. - Un petit twist dramatique à la fin de KH2. Sora et Kairi, one-shot.


**Titre:** Et ils ne vécurent heureux  
**Contexte:** Il s'agit d'un petit twist à la fin du jeu Kingdom Hearts 2, dans le Château Oblivion. Cette histoire concerne Kairi et Sora et se déroule du point de vue de Kairi. Certaines modifications ont été apporté pour le bien de la fiction.  
**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

**Note de l'auteure:** Donc, j'ai fait un dessin il n'y a pas si longtemps, alors que je me disait que Kingdom Hearts manquait un peu de drame (et que je déprimais un peu, je l'admet). Plus je le regardais, plus je me disait que je devais en écrire l'histoire, donc je l'ai fait! Il y a très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. Ça me manquait je dois avoué. Ce petit one-shot fut donc une bonne pratique et j'ai eu bien du plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que vous apprécierez! Je me suis forcée à chercher et traduire tous les termes du jeu en français quand même (et oui, j'ai joué en anglais) ;) Pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici le dessin qui est à l'origine de l'histoire: TwilightSaphir .deviantart .com/art/A-sad-ending-144490592

* * *

Namine m'ordonna de partir, d'aller le rejoindre maintenant. J'hésitai un instant, l'observant d'un air incertain alors que je reculai lentement, n'étant pas persuadée si je devais réellement. Mais elle me fit un signe de tête encourageant, tout en souriant doucement pour me rassurer. Je lui rendis ce sourire, étant infiniment reconnaissante à son égard. Je me retournai donc pour courir le plus vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, le long d'un infini corridor. Chaque fois que je sentais la fatigue me gagner, il me suffisait de penser à lui pour que l'énergie et la détermination me reviennent aussitôt. _C'est ma faute, _ne cessais-je de me répéter. _Sora est en danger à cause de moi…_

Je bifurquai à quelques intersections avant de finalement apercevoir au loin dans un encadrement un espace ouvert et éclairé. Ma course était moins rapide, le souffle me manquait. Je courrais déjà depuis dix bonnes minutes et, malgré toute ma volonté, il me fallut faire une pause. Mais c'est alors que j'entendis des voix au loin et l'idée d'une pause s'effaça aussitôt. Je continuai de marcher, lentement, pour capter ce que racontaient ces voix qui se répercutaient en un étrange écho.

- Elle n'a plus besoin de toi maintenant, dit une voix calme, glaciale. Je la reconnus, celle de l'homme qui m'avait enfermée. _Saïx_.

- Et je suis censé croire cela? répondit une autre voix très familière.

_Sora!_ Me dis-je en ouvrant grand les yeux. Un sentiment de bonheur, de soulagement, mais aussi de peur m'envahit à la fois. Je tentai d'avancer plus rapidement, tout en continuant d'écouter cette discussion au loin. Sora était là, avec cet homme, ce Simili.

- Et bien, tu n'en es pas obligé, continua la voix glaciale. Mais tu peux croire ceci: l'Organisation XIII n'a plus besoin de toi. Regarde ici, Kingdom Hearts… Grâce à toi, nous avons collecté d'innombrables cœurs. Peux-tu entendre leur euphorie? Et maintenant, tout ce dont ils ont besoin est d'un dernier coup de main de la part du porteur de la Keyblade!

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un ton étrangement plus élevé, presque dément. À ce moment, la peur supplanta tous les autres sentiments par lesquels j'avais pu passer et je me remis à courir pour finalement foncer sur la barricade d'un balcon. Ce que je vis poussa mon effroi à son apogée. Deux étages plus bas, Sora était bien là, entouré de je ne saurais dire combien de Sans-Cœurs. Il en sortait de partout, encerclant celui qui avait toujours été mon meilleur ami, celui qu'au fond, avais-je dû m'avouer, j'avais toujours aimé.

- Sora! je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler. Sora, c'est vraiment toi!

J'éprouvai un grand sentiment d'euphorie à sa vue, malgré le danger. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il était parti, c'était presque irréel de le voir se tenir là, tout en bas, dans la même pièce que moi. Il avait changé, grandi, embelli, me permis-je de penser en rougissant quelque peu. Ce n'était plus l'adolescent avec qui j'avais longtemps rigolé pour tout et pour rien. Il semblait avoir vécu énormément durant cette année où il avait disparu.

- Kairi! cria-t-il à son tour lorsqu'il me vit.

Le sourire qui illumina mon visage l'espace d'un instant disparu aussitôt lorsque les Sans-Cœurs l'attaquèrent tous à la fois. _Non!_ pensais-je, horrifiée. Je regardai à gauche, puis à droite. Le balcon sur lequel je me tenais était soutenu par deux colonnes d'un blanc immaculé, comme l'était le reste du château d'ailleurs. Sans réfléchir – et j'aurais dû, car ce fut plutôt idiot –, j'entrepris de passer par-dessus la rambarde et de me laisser glisser le long de cet immense pilier. Je tentai de ne pas regarder en bas et de m'agripper de mon mieux tout en me laissant descendre aussi vite que la situation me le permettait. _Bon sang, mais à quoi tu as pensé là_. À quelques mètres du sol, j'entendis des cris de douleur, et le rire démoniaque de Saïx. Surprise et inquiète, je lâchai prise aussitôt pour m'écraser sur le sol en laissant échapper un cri.

- Kairi! cria la voix inquiète de Sora.

Je l'entendis à peine. Je restai quelques minutes sur le sol froid, sans bouger, sur le dos, le souffle coupé et quelque peu sonnée. J'entendais des bruits au loin, ils me semblaient flous et diffus. Des bruits de combat. _Sora_. Je me relevai avec difficulté. Il semblait cependant que je ne me sois rien cassé, miraculeusement. Me tenant avec peine debout, une main sur ma tête qui avait durement frappé le sol, j'avançai lentement vers la rambarde du second balcon pour m'y appuyer solidement. J'osai finalement regarder en bas, étouffant un autre cri.

Sora se battait de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Il était blessé, ensanglanté et j'étais terrifiée. Les Sans-Cœurs affluaient sans relâche. Après un moment, je vis les jambes de Sora fléchir et il tomba à genoux. J'étais pétrifiée. Je ne savais que faire, ma tête souffrait, il semblait si loin et j'avais peur. Tout cela se passait là, devant moi et pourtant je n'y croyais pas, je ne voulais pas y croire. Je sentis des larmes envahir mes yeux. À cet instant, je vis Saïx marcher lentement vers un Sora à bout de force, à genoux au sol pendant que d'autres Sans-Cœurs s'acharnaient sur lui et qu'il les repoussait comme il le pouvait, ne pouvant se résigner à abandonner. L'homme aux cheveux bleus riait d'un rire froid et moqueur.

- Et bien, et bien. Il semblerait que ce soit finalement la fin de notre héros.

Les Sans-Cœurs avaient cessé de bouger alors que Saïx empoigna Sora par les cheveux pour relever sa tête et le forcer à croiser son regard. Je pus lire dans son visage la peur, la douleur, la colère, le désarroi, et je ne le supportais plus. Il était si difficile de regarder ainsi une personne que l'on aimait souffrir autant. Je sentis un peu de vie revenir en moi.

- Laissez-le! hurlais-je alors de façon inattendue dans une voix sanglotante et étouffée.

Les larmes qui avaient rempli mes yeux coulaient maintenant le long de mes joues sans retenue aucune. Saïx tourna lentement la tête vers moi, souriant vilement. J'appréhendais la suite avec crainte, mais tentai de rester forte. Le Simili laissa Sora, qui tomba sur ses mains, et disparut dans une aura de ténèbres. Je n'eus le temps de réagir avant de sentir une immense épée sous ma gorge. Je cessai aussitôt de respirer et mes yeux effrayés se posèrent sur Sora, toujours au sol. Il me regardait aussi, de ses yeux d'un bleu si vibrant, fascinant, qui semblaient tout exprimer à la fois.

- S'il te plaît, lança-t-il d'un ton faible, visiblement épuisé, laisse-la partir, elle n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire!

- Oh mais au contraire Sora, rétorqua la voix doucereuse derrière moi. Elle a tout à voir.

_Tu es le feu qui nourrit la colère de Sora_. C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit alors que j'étais enfermée, et cela ne prenait tout son sens qu'en cet instant. _Il me tient captive pour que Sora se batte, qu'il soit aveuglé par la colère, pour lui faire du mal… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas restée sur l'île!_ Je sentis l'immense lame se coller contre ma peau et laissai échapper un gémissement alors que ce que je devinai être du sang coula le long de mon cou. Mes yeux se fermèrent rapidement, craignant le pire. _Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… Sora…_

J'entendis alors un cri de colère, de rage oserais-je dire. Ouvrant subitement les yeux, je vis Sora, qui sembla avoir retrouvé une force inouïe au milieu de son désespoir. Il bondit, nous rejoignant je n'aurais su dire comment, criant mon nom avec ferveur. Je l'observais avec consternation, admiration. Il venait pour moi, munie d'une telle grâce et d'un tel héroïsme, brandissant sa Keyblade, prêt à me défendre à n'importe quel prix, je le savais maintenant. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à abandonner, une chose admirable chez lui, mais qui dans certaines circonstances, n'était pas pour le mieux.

Saïx me jeta au sol, où j'atterris violemment, avant de porter d'un geste de réflexe la main à mon cou pour y essuyer le sang. Un bruit de choc métallique à l'arrière attira mon attention cependant et je détournai aussitôt la tête pour y voir une scène des plus spectaculaires. Sora et Saïx étaient maintenant face à face, croisant le fer avec détermination. Le Simili eut par contre le dessus et réussit à repousser Sora avec force, le faisant glisser jusque devant moi. Du sol, je pus le regarder de la tête aux pieds. Je ne pouvais que fixer les blessures qui couvraient ses membres. Les Sans-Cœurs semblaient l'avoir griffé et mordu violemment, et il avait maintenant peine à se tenir droit. Sa respiration était lente et difficile, et il tenait sa Keyblade fermement, l'extrémité traînant pitoyablement au sol.

- Et le petit héros protège sa princesse, lança le membre de l'Organisation d'un ton nonchalant.

- Sora…? demandais-je après un moment, inquiète, alors qu'il ne disait rien et qu'il respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, l'air sérieux, avant de me sourire doucement. Il se jeta ensuite sur Saïx avec véhémence, hurlant alors qu'il lui assena un coup de son arme que le Simili bloqua facilement avant de répliquer et de l'atteindre à l'épaule, faisant tomber Sora sur un genou dans un gémissement de douleur. Mais relevant la tête avec persévérance, il s'élança à nouveau. Le reste fut une danse sur une musique de fracas métalliques à laquelle j'assistai, impuissante. Sora était habile et réussi à atteindre Saïx bon nombre de fois, mais ce ne fut pas sans répercussion. Étant déjà affaibli par les combats précédents – car il avait dû en mener avant d'arriver au château – il était dans une position nettement inférieure. J'étais totalement désemparée, je ne savais que faire, mes jambes refusaient de bouger. J'étais assise là, incrédule et inutile.

Soudainement, alors que Sora allait porter un coup, Saïx, dans un mouvement incroyablement rapide, l'esquiva pour lui infliger un puissant coup du plat de son épée (du moins, ce qui parut être un semblant d'épée) dans le dos, l'envoyant planer juste à côté de moi. Je le vis atterrir dans un étrange ralenti alors que j'écarquillai les yeux avec la plus grande horreur.

Il ne bougeait plus.

Je levai vainement la main, comme pour le toucher, l'attraper, murmurant son nom. Il ne bougea pas. Je tentai de l'appeler à nouveau, mais ma voix s'étouffa en un sanglot alors que des larmes commencèrent à couler de façon incontrôlable le long de mes joues.

Arrivant finalement à bouger, je rampai lentement vers lui. Mon corps tout entier tremblait. _Non… non ce n'est pas possible… Sora, s'il te plaît…_ D'un geste délicat de la main, je déplaçai une mèche de cheveux qui lui couvrait le visage. Au contact de ma peau sur la sienne, je le vis ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Il me fixa. Je lui souris doucement, pleurant toujours. Il avait peine à respirer à présent. La lame de Saïx l'avait coupée à plusieurs endroits, réduisant quelques parties de ses vêtements en lambeaux. Une grande douleur se lisait sur son visage alors qu'une larme descendit du coin de son œil.

- Je suis… désolé… Kairi, je–

- Non, ne dis rien, l'arrêtais-je, pleurant toujours. Tout ça, c'est ma faute, Sora. C'est moi qui suis désolée, et je…

Je n'osais même plus le regarder, mais sa main se posa alors doucement sur ma joue, y essuyant une larme. Je pris sa main dans la mienne alors qu'elle retombait lentement au sol. Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard du sien à présent. Un gémissement au loin attira cependant mon attention. Saïx s'éloignait vers un corridor, marchant avec une certaine difficulté. Je ne saurais dire ce qui s'est produit en cet instant, mais une rage intense et insoupçonnée m'envahit et s'empara de tout mon être. Je sentis une étrange chaleur, un étrange pouvoir au bout de mon bras. Une lumière éblouissante s'y matérialisa pour laisser apparaître au creux de ma main… _une Keyblade_.

Je fus saisie de stupeur un instant, mais ne me posai aucune question. L'empoignant fermement, j'arrivai finalement à me relever et m'avancer, déterminée, vers cet être immonde qui avait osé faire tant de mal à la personne la plus chère à mes yeux. Dans un cri de rage, je m'élançai vers lui. Il se retourna, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors que je le frappai de toutes mes forces, hurlant, pleurant. Je ne répondais plus de moi-même, aveuglée par la colère et la tristesse. Je m'acharnais, coup après coup, souhaitant lui faire le plus de mal possible. Saïx en bloqua plusieurs avant de finalement réussir à se créer un portail pour s'enfuir, l'air aussi impassible et indifférent qu'à son habitude.

Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits. Je me retournai, marchant vers Sora à nouveau. Je laissai tomber ma Keyblade au sol, qui disparut dans le même éclat de lumière qu'elle était apparue, avant de me laisser tomber moi-même à genoux, aux côtés de Sora. Il ne bougeait plus du tout à présent. Je pris sa main. Elle était froide.

- Sora…? Sora, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi...

Ma voix était faible, je ne voulais pas le croire. C'était impossible, il n'était pas… il ne pouvait pas… Je ne cessai de murmurer son nom, avec plus d'intensité chaque fois, le secouant doucement. Mais je dus bien vite me rendre à l'évidence. Une expression d'horreur, de détresse, marqua mon visage alors que je me mis à pleurer irrépressiblement sur le corps de celui que j'avais aimé, sans qu'il ne le sût jamais.

- _SORAAA!!_

Je hurlai, je pleurai, assimilant graduellement la vérité. Plus jamais je ne verrai son sourire, plus jamais je ne l'entendrai rire, plus jamais je n'aurai la chance de le réveiller alors qu'il paresserait sur la plage. Jamais je ne pourrai le serrer dans mes bras… Je sentis un énorme vide à l'intérieur de moi, et je ne pus que pleurer davantage, tenant serré entre mes poings ce qu'il restait du chandail ensanglanté de Sora, m'y agrippant avec la force du désespoir.

Après un interminable moment, la tête sur son torse, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je pris un moment à réagir et à me retourner. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme. Il portait le manteau de l'Organisation XIII, mais son visage m'était très familier. Il me regarda, perplexe, ses yeux d'un vert pâle, remplis d'effroi.

- Riku…

* * *

Note de l'auteure: Voilà! Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai légèrement modifier le destin de Riku pour le bien de l'histoire. Imaginons qu'il se soit passé quelque chose pendant ce temps et qu'il soit revenu à la normale. Aussi, le dialogue entre Saïx et Sora au début est traduit de l'anglais (ne possédant pas le jeu en français), donc il diffère très probablement de la traduction originale. Donc, aimé? Détesté? Laissez-le moi savoir, je suis toujours ouverte à la critique, tant qu'elle soit juste et constructive (donc si vous détestez, dites au moins pourquoi... si vous aimez aussi vous pouvez dire pour quelle raison). Il s'agit d'un one-shot mais j'avais peut-être l'intention de la réécrire du point de vue de Sora, dépendemment de la demande et du temps que j'aurai. Merci de vous être arrêté pour lire :)

J'aurais aussi une requête. Il y a très longtemps que je n'ai rien poster ici, quelqu'un saurait m'éclairer sur la mise en page? Il semble que ce soit impossible de faire un double «enter» après la ligne, ce n'est pas très esthétique, le texte semble super condensé avec ma note... merci à qui pourra m'aider!


End file.
